The present invention relates to frequency generators, and in particular, to frequency generator circuits and methods that can be fully integrated on a single integrated circuit.
In almost every computer system or digital system, there is a requirement for at least one signal having a specified frequency. One example of such a signal is a reference frequency signal (i.e., a timing reference). For example, a reference frequency signal may be a system clock. Signals with specified frequencies are created using frequency generators. One example of a frequency generator is a crystal oscillator. A crystal oscillator is an electrical circuit that uses a quartz crystal as a reference device to generate a frequency. Quartz crystals are piezoelectric devices that are made from crystalline silicon dioxide. When quartz crystals are driven by an electrical signal, they will exhibit a mechanical resonance (vibration) at certain frequencies of the driving signal. By using the appropriate electrical circuit, an electrical signal can be generated that is equal in frequency to the quartz crystal's mechanical resonant frequency. Such circuits are advantageous because quartz crystal may be used to generate very precise reference frequency signals.
Even though crystal oscillators have an advantage of being very accurate, they do have some well-known disadvantages. For example, since the creation of the reference frequency involves physically vibrating a silicon dioxide crystal at the reference frequency, over-driving the crystal with too large of an electrical signal can damage it. This damage to the quartz crystal can result in a shift of the resonant frequency, or in extreme cases the crystal can fracture. If a fracture were to occur, the crystal would become non-functional and the crystal oscillator would stop operating at the reference frequency. Sudden large changes in temperature can also damage the quartz crystal. Again, this damage could result in a shift of the crystal's resonant frequency or the fracture of the crystal. Another disadvantage associated with these crystal oscillators are their susceptibility to mechanical vibration or shock. A mechanical shock to the crystal can cause a sudden momentary shift in the oscillator frequency. This occurs because the shock can disturb the mechanical vibration of the quartz crystal. In the same manner, a constant mechanical vibration of the circuit board to which the crystal is attached can interfere with the mechanical vibration of the quartz crystal. A mechanical vibration of the circuit board would cause periodic variations of the output frequency of the crystal oscillator.
A particularly significant drawback to crystal oscillator circuits is that a quartz crystal cannot be integrated into a monolithic integrated circuit together with the electrical drive circuitry. The silicon dioxide crystal is always placed external to the integrated circuit, which contains the electrical devices that drive the crystal. Because the crystal is external to the integrated circuit, the crystal oscillator is much more susceptible to electrical disturbances from external sources. Signals adjacent to the quartz crystal can couple electrical disturbances into the leads of the crystal. These disturbances may result in variations of the output frequency of the oscillator circuit. Having the quartz crystal external to the integrated circuit may also result in the crystal oscillator being more susceptible to humidity and dirt. Accumulated moisture or dirt across the leads of the crystal would create a conduction path between the leads. If the resistance of this parasitic conduction path becomes too low, the crystal oscillator circuit would stop oscillating. Still another drawback to the crystal oscillator is related to economics. Since the quartz crystal is external and separate from the integrated circuit that drives it, additional costs are incurred. One additional cost is due to the extra assembly costs required to attach the external crystal to the printed circuit board. Another additional cost is due to the extra printed circuit board space that is used.
Despite these many disadvantages, crystal oscillators are very popular because they are capable of generating extremely accurate reference frequency signals. The precision of the output frequencies from these crystal oscillator circuits is on the order of 0.01%. However, in many applications such a high level of precision is not required. For example, in many digital systems a precision on the order of 1.0% for the system clock is sufficient.
Thus, there is a need for improved frequency signal generators over existing crystal oscillator techniques. In particular, there is a need for a frequency generator that is fully integrated on a single integrated circuit. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a frequency generator that can be fully integrated on a single integrated circuit. Features and advantages of the present invention include providing a frequency generator with improved reliability and lower cost.